


To make this house a home

by ENC95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Kid Allison, Kid Boyd, Kid Fic, Kid Isaac, Kid Lydia, Kid Scott, M/M, Rebuilt Hale House, Witch Lydia, kid erica, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Lydia is a witch. After the Hale House is rebuilt she accidently cast a spell on the pack that turns everyone into a little kid. Only Stiles and Derek are still big. Also it would be great if Allison was alive that would be fine right? Oh if this lead to Sterek you guys would be cool with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Just shut-up and help me."

 

 

I reach the house late of course with all the other cars there, Scott's bike, Jacksons porsh, Lyida's car and Boyd's truck. Closing the door I turn to the house. Derek spent most of the Summer rebuilding it. It helped us all come together as a pack even Jackson helped put his Kamina power making him our own spider man.

"Hello who are you?"

Looking I almost scream its Lydia. She is the size of a six year old but its her the straghte as a board and still stawberry blonde gives her away.

"Lydia?"

She nods her moving like skill water "It's too loud in there so we came out here."

"We?"

"We did." A little girl with dark hair and fair skin.

"Allison?

"Yep," She nods "Who are you?"

"Stiles."

I see Lydia think it over "I like that name will up you pick me up?"

In my

amazement I do she is light as a feather "Lydia who all is here?" I ask going toward the house as the sound of more children reaches my ears.

Allison who is holding my hand answers "Jackson and Scott and Erica and Boyd and Isaac and of course Daddy."

"Daddy?" I ask opening the door.

"Just shut-up and help me." Derek says before my mouth can even form the words that I shouldn't say.

"Okay." I put Lydia down on the ground and take in the sight before me. In his right hand is Scott or the little five year old Scott I remember from my childhood. The others I can place pretty easily, Erica is wrapped around Derek's neck her blond hair bouncing as she giggles. Boyd is hanging on Derek's other arm. Isaac is holding onto Derek's side his brownish curls shiver as he climbs higher. Jackson is in his Kamina form on that of Derek's head.

They are all little five and six years old and everyone of them is yelling.

"Stiles I could use some help."

I sigh of course an the Alpha of the year needs my help "Okay!"

They all stop yelling and look at me.

Issac looks at Derek "Daddy whose that."

"I'm not your father." He says annoyed and that sends the little boy into a loud wail.

"Shit," He says.

Erica hits him on the head "That's not nice to say."

She shimmies down to Isaac hugging "Its okay Daddy didn't mean it."

"Aww Jackson!" Jackson must have bitten him but when he get's down to the floor he is human and naked.

I look at Lydia "Lydia could go with Jackson and find him a blanket."

"Okay," She pause then hugs my leg.

Scott and Boyd have now climbed off Derek and are petting Isaac's hair Allison sticks her tough out at Derek and then joins the puppy pile.

Walking over to them I bend down "Hey Isaac."

He looks up at me "Why is Daddy being so mean?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean right Derek?" I glare at him daring to say he isn't Isaac father.

Derek bends down "Right I'm sorry Bubby I didn't mean to say that."

Isaac hugs him "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

"Why don't you guy's watch some TV while your Daddy and I have a talk."

They all look at me eye's glowing amber yellow "Who are you?"

"That's Stiles," Lydia says coming down the stairs with a human Jackson in an oversized T-shirt. "He's nice."

Scott looks at me "You smell funny?"

Allison pinches him "Be nice."

"That's right Stiles is nice." Lydia says then she takes Jackson hand and leads the whole group to the couch were the remote control is. Erica is holding Isaac hand and Boyd is holding Erica's other hand. Scott is on the left side of Lydia and Jackson is staring at him with killer eye's until Lydia sees and hits him lightly on the shoulder. Allison on the other side of Scott her head leaning on his shoulder.

With the pups safely watching TV and Derek now free to talk I ask "What the hell happened here?"

He walks to the kitchen where none of them will hear us "Lydia was reading one of my old books and she cast a spell on accidently

on us."

"Us?"

"She read the title it said _To make this house a home_. Then said the rest of the spell in Latin, which I don't speak."

"If it effected all of us then why are we still big?" I ask in a whisper they could still hear us I think they are still wolves.

He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know I'm not the witch here."

"No, the witch is now five years old and watching Tom and Jerry with the rest of our pack." I yell/ whisper at him.

"I know that." He runs his fingers through his hair "I just need to think."

"Think fast cause here they come."

The thundering sound of seven little kids enter the room Boyd climbs onto a counter. He then helps Erica onto a stool "Daddy I'm hungry?"

"Me too." Scott says pulling a stool out for Allison.

"Me three," Isaac says from my left side.

"Umm..." Derek looks around. He didn't have much in the way of food mostly its junk food. "What do you guys want."

Nooooo, never let the kid pick dinner "I want pizza."

"I want ice cream."

"I want mecixan."

"Kids!" I say loudly clapping my hands. "We all need to agree on food so we're going to vote you wants Mexican raise your hand."

Scott and Isaac that's what I thought "Aww Allison."

"I want pizza too." She doesn't sound the least bit guilty about it either. So the pack was the same in personality and taste.

"Okay so Daddy will get pizza and ice cream," I say to Boyd who wanted the ice cream.

"Why me?"

I sigh "Because while the pizza's are cooking you are going to go to Deaton and tell him what's going on."

"But we don't know what's going on."

"Okay," I pick-up Isaac holding him on my hip. "But you are a witness tell him what you saw and maybe he will know what's going on.

"You're very smart," Isaac says.

"Are you a cop?" Eirca asks me sweetly.

"No but I might want to be one someday."

Lydia whips her head around "You'd be a good detective

"

Allison nods "Like Sherlock Homles."

"How do you know about Sherlock Homles?"

"That's the show we were watching Jackson changed it," Boyd says matter of factly.

"And while your gone I will reset the TV."

 


	2. " I...I can't do this alone."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opens and Derek gets swarmed by the kids "We missed you."   
> "Welcome back," I say taking the pizza boxes and a bag.  
> "I got some kid friendly drinks and stuff."  
> "Good thinking we needed that."  
> "Oh.. I wasn't gone that long." He says sweetly to the little Allison who is still hugging him as the pups follow me to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I would love to hear from all my readers please comment.

"You aren't like us," Scott says drawing Derek he has wolf ears and is

surrounded

by the little versions of themselves. I'm there to leaning on Derek's shoulder. 

"No, I'm human like Allison."

We look at the three girls playing some hand game sing a little song about a woman named Mary Mac. Jackson and Boyd are play fighting on the floor. Rolling around laughing behaving like normal little boys are suppose to behave. Isaac is watching from the couch holding a raggy stuffed bear.

"Hey Isaac, that's a nice bear. Where did you find it?"

He nods "It was in a room that smelled like me upstairs it was hidden under the pillow. Will Daddy be mad at me for going upstairs?"

"What no," I pull him into a hug. "Your Daddy was just overwhelmed he didn't mean to frighten you."

"Was I bad before is that why Daddy yelled at me?" His blue eye have tears in the corners.

Shaking my head I pull him into my lap "No, you are not bad you are good." They're five I try not to think about what Isaac was like at five. I read the police report it had medical records that showed him going to the ER as early as seven. And over the summer Isaac had opened up telling us all a little bit of his life. Mostly it was about his brother protecting him.

This summer had been great we all built this house at first it was just Derek and Isaac. Since Isaac had no family my Dad pulled some strings to give Derek custody. Then Scott joined them and I with Lydia's help mapped out the plumbing and electoral systems. Erica was right there with the boy's of course her hard hat was pink. And, finally Jackson turned up one day ready to help. After that it was easy by the end of June the house was built. 

After that Derek gave free reign of the decorating to the girls with one exception, the kitchen. They did a good job to the house was warm and welcoming. There was plenty of room for everyone since we all joined the pack. Everything else fall into place after that Isaac had his own room of course he had the final say in it but for the most part it was Erica that decorated it.

He didn't mind. I think he missed having siblings. Erica and Boyd are in love but Isaac is their brother they are friecely

protective of him. Even now they are both watching us ready to pounce if he cries. Derek says its because he bite them even Jackson is shooting me side glances.

Scott has his own room where Allison is a welcome visitor, along Erica and Boyd's room they call it the honeymoon suite. It is thankfully sound proof all the rooms are pravicey is something Derek is very passionate about. Lydia and Jackson have their own room of course. It was only fair that I get a room since without me the house would have no light or running water.

"Is Daddy going to be home soon," Eirca asks.

"Soon sweetheart. He has to get the food then talk to a friend of ours."

"What friend?"

"A doctor."

"Nonononono!" Erica stomps her foot "I don't like doctors."

Boyd puts his arm around her "I won't let anything happen to you."

They go off to sit on the stairs while Lydia starts to sing a song "Bricks, sticks, cement, wood, windows and doors make a house. Laughter abounding, moonlight walks and pillow talks. Loving hands and wedding bands. Well worn books and loving looks. Thats what makes a house a home."

Allison, Scott, Jackson and Isaac clap because that's what Lydia wants I pick-up Isaac.

"Lydia, that's a pretty song Lydia where did you hear it?"

She looks down "I don't know I just do."

"Um.." I take my phone out of the "How about you sing that song again and I'll make a video to send it to Daddy."

At my suggestion she nods seriously "Oh yes."

She does it again speaking very clearly smiling her killer smile "I'll send it to Daddy now."

When I know what's going on I'll tease him about this "Hey Derek I sent you a video did you get it?"

"Yeah, where did she hear it."

"Well I can't read Latin but I think its the spell Lydia cast she knows it even as a little kid."

"I talked to Deaton he said that spells can be cast unknowingly if the witch is strong enough."

I look at Lydia, the beautiful intelligent girl that survived Peter and got through to Jackson when everyone else wrote him off as too far gone. Lydia who is kind and compassionate.

"That would be Lydia."

"Is that Daddy?" Scott asks.

"It is."

"Where is he?" Erica ask as the rest circle around me like the predators they are.

"When are you coming home."

"I just pulled in."

"He's here!"

"Food!"

"Daddy!"

The door opens and Derek gets swarmed by the kids "We missed you."

"Welcome back," I say taking the pizza boxes and a bag.

"I got some kid friendly drinks and stuff."

"Good thinking we needed that."

"Oh.. I wasn't gone that long." He says sweetly to the little Allison who is still hugging him as the pups follow me to the kitchen.

We all gather around the table the kids getting pizza buffet style than finding a seat. On the left side of the table is Lydia with Jackson with Isaac to his right. Allison and Scott along with Boyd and Erica are on the right side. They all sit on is eating on paper plates each of them eating laughing talking. As Derek and I pour juice into paper cups the rest of Derek's purchase are still on the counter. Its not a bad scene even if Jackson is hogging all the suaguage

pizza. 

"Jackson to do you really need four slices?" Derek asks raising his eyebrows as he sits at the head of the table. I'm on the other end.

"Yes, No, Maybe?"

"Then you could maybe share a slice or two with your brothers and Sisters."

He looks at Isaac then slides two of his slice onto the plate "Here you go."

"That's very good."

"Daddy is Stiles stay with us tonight?" Boyd asks with his mouth full of pizza.

"If he wants to and talk with your mouth full."

They all eat their fill and we still have leftovers, which, is good because this spell doesn't look like its goind anywere.

"Bedtime." Derek says.

Then the kids answer "Nooooo."

"But Daddy we're not tired," Scott says one of his is closed the other is open but not for long.

He picks up the small boy "Come kids its bed time time to brush your teeth."

They all follow looking like a line of little drunks I bring up the rear keeping them all in line. Another good thing about the rebuild was the number of bathrooms four in all. Derek takes Eric, Boyd, and Isaac to the bathrooms nearest to their beds.

"Why do we brush our teeth its not like they won't grow back." Scott says as I hand him his toothbrush. Allison is brushing her teeth without complaint like the angel she is. Lydia is brushing her own teeth after she has jackson brushing his own.

"Is true but what happens when they grow back that?"

"I can tell you its painful," Derek says from the doorway.

"Okay," He says with a hard egde in his voice that I will chalk-up to sleepiness. I would hate to spank my best friend for being a smart mouth. Derek takes Lydia and Jackson to their bedroom. Allison watches while I pull a T-shirt over Scott's head, we'll need to wash all their clothes tonight if they want something to wear tomorrow.

"I'm done," Allison sings.

"Right," I go through her draw finding two daggers and a slip its big enough to be a nightgown.

We all turn around to give her some privacy

then she jumps into bed with Scott. 

"Good night Daddy."

"Goodnight."

We go back to the kitchen cleaning the mess that was dinner, when we were done Derek takes a glass puts on the table.

"You earned this," He pours me a glass whiskey.

"Really?"

He sits at the table "Really." Derek runs his hands through his hair "What are we going to tell their parents?"

"Jackson's parents will accept a text update, Lydia's Mom is in L.A. Boyds parents are well they don't know where he is half the time anyway. Erica parents are the same way I text them just to be safe."

"What about Argent and Scott's Mom?"

I sip the amber liquid "I'll call them in the morning. How long will this spell last?"

"Deaton said with spell like this and the caster of said spell being so powerful the spell just has to run its course."

"What course?"

"You're the future dectceive you figure it out."

"I'd rather sleep."

Derek stands "Thanks for your help today."

I stand too, he pats my shoulder "It's nothing."

His hand stays on my shoulder "It's everything, your going to help me right? I...I can't do this alone."

"You won't have too."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I thought his eyes were full of violence before what they are now inflamed with rage. "She's my daughter."  
> "Um...They think Derek is their father since he is the Alpha of our pack."  
> "So, you mean to tell me that my only child is now calling Derek Hale...Daddy"  
> "Yes."  
> "You know this should surprise me but it doesn't." Melissa says going upstairs to the attic.  
> "If it helps you're taking this better then Argent did."

**"** Stiles...Stiles wake up."

I hear the little Erica but somethings like sleep are very valuable to me so I keep my eyes closed.

"Boyd jump on him," the Scott says.

"Ohhhh no." I say sitting up looking at the kids Scott and Allison are awake to along with Boyd and Erica. "Stiles is awake no one jump on Stiles."

Scott giggles "I knew you were awake."

"Did not," Erica accuses him.

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

"We aren't a crew," Boyd says.

"We're a pack." Erica finishes for him.

Rubbing my eyes I nod "Speaking of were is the rest of our pack?"

"Right here," Lydia sing as the rest of the pack plus Derek enter my room.

Isaac is in Derek's arms, I look down at the kids hoping that my blush goes unnoticed. I hate when Derek walks around shirtless, well some parts of me love it while other parts hate it. It confuses my scent so much that they can only get the anger. My lack of muscle was a joke.

"Well, why don't we go find some breakfast while your Dad finds a shirt."

"But you think is handsome?" Allison ask all innocent look if only her smile didn't give her away.

"He's getting red."

"Get some cold water."

"I'm fine," I don't snap at them but my voice is off. "Daddy is handsome but its...its unhygienic to walk around without a shirt.

Jackson cross his arms "Nice save."

Groaning loudly enough to silence them I say "Anyone who wants breakfast needs to get their butts to the kitchen now."

They sound like a herd of buffalo leaving I lay back down "We still have to talk Melissa and Argent."

"I know."

"If I tell Chris he'll shoot me right?"

Sitting up I raise my eyebrow "Did you really have to ask that question."

He leans against the doorway his frame so gorgeous in the morning "I guess not."

Finally getting out of bed I see a shocked expression on Derek's face. His eye's follow me as I pull my own shirt off. Now the joke was that I had no muscle. That is untrue my body is lean better suited to running, which, is why I play lacrosse. But over the course of building this house I did put muscle. I just didn't wear tight shirts or like some people walk around shirtless.

"One of us should be watching them."

I glance in the mirror to see him just staring at me, its not an unpleasant look.

"Yo Derek you there."

His eye focus again "Yeah, yeah...Um right I should go put a shirt on."

"You should." He truns to leave "What about Allison."

"I'll go see if her Dad has any of her old cloths then I'll go talk to Scott's Mom see if she has anything the boys can wear."

He nods "I'll hold things down here."

"That would be best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is my daughter?"

"Nice to see you Chris," I say stepping into the apartment. "I like the new place."

"My daughter Stiles were is she?"

I try to sound positive "She's five."

He turns his blue eyes cold "Did you just tell me that my seventeen year old daughter is now five?"

Taking out my phone I pull up the picture from this morning its of the whole pack. All of the little wolves crowed around Derek smiling largely at the camera.

The hunter takes my phone "I have to see her."

"No bad idea."

If I thought his eyes were full of violence before what they are now inflamed with rage. "She's my daughter."

"Um...They think Derek is their father since he is the Alpha of our pack."

"So, you mean to tell me that my only child is now calling Derek Hale...Daddy"

"Yes."

"You know this should surprise me but it doesn't." Melissa says going upstairs to the attic.

"If it helps you're taking this better then Argent did." He yelled as soon as I left with a box of girls dress.

She laughs dryly turning on the light "Well while thinking of Scott calling Derek Daddy is creepy. Scott's Dad left and Derek is a good person."

"How are so calm."

"Stiles I work 60 hours a week in an over crowed hospital in an environment could make you pull your hair." She doesn't look at me she just opens boxes looking for old cloths. This is how she deals with stress keeping it all inside of herself till she is alone. I saw is from Scott is safe I try not to worry. You'll be there and as long as your there I know he's safe."

“Thanks.”

“Just make sure he brushes his teeth,” She puts the box in my hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stiles,” They all say as I walk through the door.

“Hey kids,” I set the boxes down “I got you some clothes.” Three little oh's form the girls and four unimpressed groans from the boy's that's about I expected.

Derek rounds the corner as the kids tackle me to the ground “How did it go?”

“Argent wasn't happy but he understands and Melissa said to make sure Scott brushes his teeth.”

“Dad,” Jackson calls. “Can we go out and play?”

“May we,” I correct him.

“May we please go out and play?” The little boys ask/whines.

“Okay.”

The boys leave taking the loud thundering sound with them while the girls stay taking their pick of the clothes. I image a fashion show in the works that should be fun.

Derek just has this little smile on his face “What?”

“You're really good at this.” He offers his hand to

“Kids? I love kids I might want to have a couple someday.”

Me too,” He nods then holds my eye then quickly looks away “I should be watching the boy's.”

I nod “That's a good idea I think the girls and I will be having a fashion show.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a pitcure I found on the interent and its so cute that I wrote a little story about it. I don't own the picture that inspired this fic.


End file.
